Lockerz Help and FAQ
Lockerz Help and FAQ *What is Lockerz? Lockerz is an invitation-only worldwide community where members can find entertainment, shopping and a full social network all on one website. Members are rewarded for almost everything they do on the site--whether it's buying a new brand, watching a video, playing a game, answering a daily question or even just logging in. At launch, Lockerz will have more than 15 ways for members to earn PTZ. *What types of products can be purchased at Lockerz? We've partnered with thousands of the best brands and stores. Starting in early 2010, we'll offer you the latest and greatest in every category - electronics, designer gear, stylish accessories, sports equipment, and more. Members will soon be able to purchase digital assets such as music, videos, art, and decals. *What can you do with PTZ on Lockerz? PTZ can be used only on www.lockerz.com right now for free prizes in PTZ Place™, for entering amazing sweepstakes as many times as you want in the same contest, and for charity donations. After launch, PTZ may be used for discounts on items for sale, free shipping, VIP experiences across the globe as well as free prizes and charity donations in PTZ Place. *Why is Lockerz giving away prizes at low levels on PTZ Place? We set PTZ very low to thank our earliest members for helping us build the site. Beginning in early 2010, PTZ values will increase by 4x on average because there will be many more ways to earn PTZ than ever before. Even with the PTZ increase, prizes will still be very attainable for the active Lockerz member. *What does "More Soon" mean? We are working to get you more products in PTZ Place because the overwhelming early response to Lockerz blew right through our inventory. We will re-stock PTZ Place on a periodic basis. *When is the next "restock" happening? Due to huge traffic issues from our last redemption, we are no longer pre-announcing re-stock dates. Stay tuned to the hallway for news about the redemption. *Does Lockerz ship internationally? Yes. Keep in mind that you will be responsible for any incoming taxes or duties into your country if your country does not deem a free prize as a gift. Check out this link to better understand what duties and taxes you might have to pay: *When will I get my shipment (i.e., Redeemed PTZ Place prize, Purchased Order, Z-List t-shirt)? From the time we confirm member eligibility or other qualification, product availability, and other information regarding such goods, please allow two weeks for delivery in the U.S., 14-21 days outside of the U.S. *How many accounts can I have? Members are entitled to one account per person. Each eligible person within a household can have their own account. *How will Lockerz make money?Starting in early 2010, you will be able to purchase products at Lockerz. But don't worry; PTZ Place will still be around, with even more prizes and experiences. Members will be able to earn PTZ when they buy, watch, play, share, invite friends, or simply show up on Lockerz. PTZ will be redeemable for both products and experiences. *When will Lockerz launch? Lockerz is launching in stages. PTZ Place, Lockerz' Prize Redemption Center, is now live. Other components will be launched soon. The complete site will be launched in early 2010. *What kind of dog is Odyss? Thanks for asking! He's a Norwich terrier.